Derek looks at me
by Capt John Price
Summary: Casey has been crushing on Derek for a long time. When Derek asks her for girl advice, how does she feel? One-sided Dasey, sorry for the lack of fluffiness. Based on Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar. Read and review


Hey guys, I've got a new Dasey fanfic for you. This will be a one-shot inspired by the song Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. This is my first Dasey only fanfic and my first sonfic at that so I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review to help me improve. I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters or the song Teardrops on my guitar. All in Casey's Pov

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see _

_What I want and I need _

_And everything that we should be_

I see Derek across the hallway talking to his friends about this new girl that he likes. He sees me and shoots me his smirk, I feel my knees wobble but I manage to smile back.

When he's gone, I go into the bathroom to cry about what could have been had our parents not married.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

I've got to admit that Ashley, the girl Derek likes is beautiful and smart too. I talked to her in class too and I found out that she has a small crush on Derek.

When I get home, I just lay on my bed and wonder will Derek ever see me in the way that I see him, I'm jealous that Ashley can like and date Derek without all the implications.

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

"Hey Case, I need some advice." Derek asked as he walked up to me as Emily and I were talking

"What kind of advice do you need Derek?" I tried to ignore my rapidly beating heart.

"I want to ask Ashley out but I don't know how." Derek said nervously as I just laughed and agreed to help him.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

To Ashley's credit, she has been making Derek to work hard on getting her.

"Derek, you sure you still want to get her? There are plenty of fish in the sea you know."I asked Derek.

"I think I may be in love with her, Case." Derek told me and my heart just broke then and there.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Every time a love song plays on the radio, I just think of Derek. One day I was driving in my car when Love Story played on the radio, I found myself singing along and soon had to pull up on the side of the road as I was a crying mess.

___Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Derek and Ashley got together and are now walking down the hallway hand in hand. All the guys were wistleing and congratulating Derek while the girls were cursing their luck.

Derek came over and thanked me personally, I swear that when he thanked me I just couldn't breathe.

___She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

I'm happy for Ashley, really. I hope she be the best girlfriend ever to Derek since I can't do it.

I will never be able to look into his beautiful blue eyes and let his arms drape over me as we lie on the couch watching a movie or any of the romantic stuff.

___He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

I'm seeing first-hand how Derek and Ashley's relationship evolves. Lizzie and Edwin soon came to me with their relationship and they asked if I had any feelings for Derek. They comforted me when I told them what I felt.

___So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

The day that he introduces Ashley to George and mum, I kept silent during the dinner that mum cooked. Lizzie and Marti asked me if anything's the matter while Edwin tried to gain some cash from Ashley.

After dinner I went up to my room and just plopped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. Derek and I were never meant to be.

___'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

The day Derek came home and announced his engagement to Ashley, my heart broke which I didn't know it could break any more.

Lizzie and Edwin were in a cute relationship and Marti even had a boyfriend of her own, they all comforted me in my room when Derek left our house.

___He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me _

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

So, here I am at Derek and Ashley's wedding. I was appointed as the bride's maid. Seeing Ashley walk down the aisle in that beautiful dress, my eyes stung a little knowing that it could have been me.

Seeing Derek and Ashley at their wedding reception, throwing cake into each other's faces, I left the room and bawled my eyes out in the restroom knowing that if I had been quicker it could have been me shoving cake into Derek's face.

Sorry for the sad tone of this songfic but I just got this idea in my head for a while and needed to write this. So I hope you like it and review if you like as reviews give me the encouragement that I need to write more. So, until next time read on.__


End file.
